


We Need to Talk

by InkuisitivSkins



Series: LivMiles Drabbles / Prompts [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Military, Poor overworked Olivier, Romance, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 00:59:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10979055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkuisitivSkins/pseuds/InkuisitivSkins
Summary: Miles knows when something is wrong with Olivier, and recently she's been heavily overworking herself.





	We Need to Talk

**Author's Note:**

> For a "Send me a number and I'll write you a drabble" askmeme on tumblr, #12-- "I think we need to talk."

The general was particularly grumpy today– more so than usual. Miles eyed her carefully, eyebrows furrowed worriedly. Sure, it wasn’t rare for Olivier to be in a sour mood, but he had known her long enough to recognize when something was wrong.

Her temper was noticeably shorter– she had even snapped at Captain Buccaneer. It hadn’t phased him, but it was enough of a surprise that he questioned Miles about it. Olivier didn’t usually yell at her higher-up officers– the captain and major, in particular. They were the only people the woman didn’t hesitate to dub her friends.

The major glanced over at the menagerie of empty mugs on a nearby desk. They all had coffee in them at some recent point, he knew Olivier was just trying to stay awake. In fact, he hadn’t seen her head to her bunk to rest in a few days. Though the piles of paperwork on her desk answered his question, he decided to ask her anyway.

“General?” He piped up, setting down the pen he was using on his own set of paperwork. He sat across from her, as he usually did. When it was just the two of them working in her office, he’d pull up a spare chair and sit opposite of her at her desk. He’d even take off his snow-blindness goggles; in fact, it was Olivier who had ordered him not to wear them when they were alone several years prior. “I think we need to talk.”

“What?” her reply was spat, sharp like her blade. He blinked, eyebrows furrowed again. He was more offended at the fact that she didn’t inform him of what was wrong than her snapping at him.

“You’ve been working nonstop for at least three days, sir. Have you slept?”

“No,” the blonde replied without meeting his gaze. She stamped a form and signed it, the tip of her pen nearly tearing the paper at the speed. She obviously just wanted to be done.

“Have you eaten,” Miles said flatly, his inflection not even questioning at this point in the conversation. Olivier shook her head. She opened her mouth to chastise him, but he cut her off.

“Olivier,” he sighed. The mention of her first name finally caused her to look up, her blue gaze meeting his red. If any other soldier had done such a thing, it would be considered a severe case of insubordination. It, instead, seemed to calm her at least slightly when uttered by her adjutant.

“You need to take a break,” he said, sternly. Olivier gave him a small frown and stood, defiantly heading straight for her coffee maker.

Miles watched her for a moment, but got up and made his way over to her before she could start another brew. “I need to get this work done,” the general began, readying the coffee grounds. Her voice wavered as she attempted to keep her tone lowered. “You know Central thinks I have all the time in the world. If I don’t get this shit done soon–”

“Olivier,” Miles said, softer. His hands gently touched her waist as he stood behind her, causing her to abruptly freeze her coffee preparation. She curiously glanced back at him through the corner of her eye, silent as she waited to see what he’d do next.

The two had been an item for quite a while now, but they had been doing a beautiful job of keeping it a secret. The only soul that knew of their fraternization was Buccaneer, just because he had accidentally walked in on them kissing– but they knew their secret was safe. If anyone else knew– especially anyone in Central– they’d be charged with breaking policies and, worst case scenario, be court-martialed.

It wasn’t often that he’d play the affection card, but he knew it’d always serve to break Olivier from any mood she was in. Despite what nearly every other human who knew her thought, she loved that certain kind of attention– as long as it was from him. “Please go to your bunk and take a nap. If you can’t sleep, at least rest…” He continued, nuzzling her hair.

“Mm,” was her only reply. She turned to him, his hands still on her waist, and pursed her lips up at him. “I have to work,” she repeated.

“We’ll split it,” he replied, his tone lighthearted. “Please?” He bent and gently planted a kiss on her cheekbone.

“Hmph,” Olivier pouted, not missing a beat, “as long as you’ll come with me.”

This earned a small smile from her adjutant, “As long as we’ll be _**sleeping**_ , Olivier.”

“Ah, boo,” she smiled playfully back up at him, and he released her to pack up her things for their break.


End file.
